


Love Me

by DisturbedPsychology



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedPsychology/pseuds/DisturbedPsychology
Summary: Yuu Shiroyama expected his life to come back to a routine after the sudden events from five years ago. He was slowly grasping on to his new life while at the same time recovering from his wounds. Tanabe Yutaka comes one day and infuses him with faith, giving him hope for a bright future at the side of person he loves the most...However...is that person Takanori or Kouyou?





	1. Second Chance

Yuu was shocked the minute he saw Yutaka behind the door

The younger brother looked so different now: tired, worn out, his eyes void of any brightness, his beautiful smile long gone. His position as CEO had definitely took a toll on his boyish looks and child-like attitude.

-Hi Yuu- he said softly –Is been a long time isn’t?-  
-Yeah…is really been some time now-

The raven haired would never know what moved him but he took a step forward and hugged the man tightly. Yutaka, although shocked, eventually hugged him back a gentle smile decorated his lips for a short amount of time before taking a step back and breaking the contact.

-Do you have some free time? I have to talk to you-  
-Well…I was just about to help Takanori with an auction but…-

Yuu looked back to the inside of Toxic, Takanori judged him from far away with those icy blue orbs of his. The younger man went back and closed the door behind him

-Now I have nothing to do-

So Yuu travelled with Yutaka towards a fancy restaurant somewhere in the far side of the city. Yutaka had a reservation made for them and they sat down in silence after the waiter took their orders. Finally, after some good fifteen minutes; Yuu was the first one to speak.

-I know it may be rude but…how is Kouyou?-

Yutaka chuckled

-That’s exactly why I’m here-

The man took a deep, long breath and finally began

-That day, after I left you in Toxic, I came back to find Kouyou in a pool of his own blood with a shot through the head…he tried to kill himself-

Out of nowhere, without him even feeling it; Yuu started crying. Tears spilling without end and sobs held back in his chest. How? How could he be so stupid? Kouyou was fragile, as fragile as a castle of glass and he broke him completely, dancing on the shattered pieces like they were absolutely nothing

He felt guilty

-I don’t know how but…he survived Yuu…he managed to avoid almost every of the vital points inside his brain and made it to the hospital alive. The doctors immediately helped him and saved his life minutes away from dying...even when he was okay Kouyou fell into a coma, a really long one in fact: he spent three years in that hospital bed with no particular change more than slight flinching and I had to take the CEO position even if I didn’t want to…believe me I didn’t but…I had to-

At this point, Yutaka seemed frustrated as he combed his hair

-Did he…had any side effects?- Yuu dared to ask a few moments after

The brunette nodded sadly

-He lost his memory…or at least most of it-

The waiter, whom they had forgotten in the last minutes, suddenly appeared with their orders. They remained in silence until the man leaved. Yutaka completely ignored his food while Yuu barely poked at it

-The doctor said he forgot at least 20 years worth of memories. He can’t remember his childhood or all the abuse he went through, he barely remembers my dad and…thanks to a lot of patience and some therapy he now trusts me and mom but still has no memories of us-

Yuu felt his eyes sting and more tears flowing

-That means…-  
-He doesn’t remember you- Yutaka sighed –I’m sorry-

The raven haired quickly wiped at his tears and sniffed loudly, looking at Yutaka with such determination that the brunette actually felt surprised. He had a plan in his mind and the fact that Yuu already had interest in it made him feel a lot more confident about it.

-How can I help? Is there any way to make him go back to normal?-  
-Unfortunately he can’t go back…the doctor said he has a very low chance of retrieving his memories since the bullet damaged the hippocampus: the spot in his brain where all memories are saved. He can make new memories though-

Some sort of brightness covered Yutaka face after he said those words; it looked like the older Yutaka had suddenly come back from the past. Yuu had begun eating from his nearly-cold plate of ramen

-That’s where you’re going to help me Yuu-  
-How?-  
-By making him fall in love with you again-

The younger man choked

-What the hell?!-  
-Yes! That’s how! Look…Kouyou is a whole different person now. He is really sweet and caring, he lost all kind of fear for being touched, the nightmares are gone, he smiles and laughs and…he is genuinely happy Yuu…-

Yutaka voice broke and he was holding back the sobs between each word

-You don’t know how glad we are…his demons are gone Yuu. He seems to be happy now and we want nothing more than that…but I know he is lacking something, I know he longs for something else. That’s why I want you to come back into his life; if you’re there I’m pretty sure he won’t need anything else-

Yuu fell back in his chair, taking a glance towards the table decorated with a bunch of flowers and vivid colors. Is it worth the risk? He wants Kouyou back that is something he won’t deny no matter how much he thinks about it because he’s been longing for his touch and his kisses and those times where he would call him “baby” while softly gazing at him and just…making him smile

But…could he love the new Kouyou?

He couldn’t know that if he didn’t try

The younger man placed a hand in Yutaka shoulder, squeezing it softly and making him look at his eyes

-How can I do that? I’m all ears-

The brunette sniffed and then nodded, caring less about the tears that kept running

-I…I went to one of your most recent auctions and saw you in action. You’re really good at selling even better than Takanori…what do you say if I give you a spot as Hellion’s salesman? Kouyou is in no condition to run the company now but he still interviews every single employee that comes looking for a job. I’ll schedule an interview with him for tomorrow is that right?-

Tomorrow…he’ll be seeing Kouyou tomorrow after so long. How would he look? Could he be taller? Maybe his hair was longer now…did he keep those beautiful brown eyes? Did they lost all sight of pain and hate? He was praying for that, he really wanted everything to be okay

-Perfect. I’ll go to Hellion then-  
-No, no. Kouyou isn’t at his office in the company but at his home. We told him that he is taking a break now so…is better if he keeps thinking that way okay? I’ll pick you up tomorrow at Toxic, 8 o’clock…or is it too early?-  
-Nah, is fine. I’ll wait for you then-  
-Good- he smiled –I’ll see you there-

They ended their meals and, after a long argument about who would pay for everything, Yutaka brought Yuu back home waving at him from the car once he was at the door of Toxic.

Yuu grabbed his phone from inside his pocket. Before he went away with Yutaka, he choose to put it in silence and forget a little about the awful over-protective ways of Takanori. Now he had to deal with a bunch of unanswered texts and even more lost calls all from the same man…

Said man was completely drunk, sitting in one of the many empty tables with a bottle of whisky in the middle. A half glass in one of his hands, a cigarette in the other. Yuu was used to this awful sight; since at least two years ago he became some sort of alcoholic, drinking every night until the point of oblivion even when he never drank before

The younger man walked closer to him, he was about to grab the bottle of whiskey when he felt a hand closing around his wrist. Takanori looked at him with lost eyes, speaking in a drowsy way

-Where were you?-  
-I went with Yutaka for dinner, sorry for leaving you at the auction but judging by your stupid ways I’m pretty sure everything went just fine-  
-What did that idiot want? Did he have something to tell you about his hanged dead brother?-

Yuu felt rage boiling in his body and the next movements were all influenced by his anger

He picked Takanori by the collar of his suit and punched him right in the face, a straight shot towards his nose and mouth. He pulled him once again, bringing him close to his face. Their eyes met

-Do I have to remind you that it was you who drove him away from me?! That you’re the one who fucked everything up?! And yes! Yes! He fucking shot a bullet through the back of his head after I left him! Are you satisfied?!-

Yuu pushed him to the ground, Takanori looked at him in shock all the drunkness slipped away from his body

-I don’t even know why I’m fighting with you now…you won’t even remember in the morning…Kouyou survived, he’s alive and I’m coming back from him weather you like it or not. This time you won’t be able to take him away from me Takanori…-

The younger man walked away, maybe to his room. Takanori was left in the ground feeling humiliated. He stood up, dusted of his clothes and looked at the back of the boy

-Yuu! Come here!-

But he never stopped walking

And Takanori fell one step backward yet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm back with the sequel. School is on a small (how we love to call it) "breathing break" so I took the time to write yet again because it just makes me feel great. Kouyou is alive by the way haha I wouldn't kill him <3 
> 
> Like I said before, I would like to explore most of the things I left out in the first part and the love triangle between Takanori-Yuu-Kouyou will be more important here. I have like 55% of the plot in my mind I just have to fit the pieces in the right spot and the drama train will be ready to go.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and see you in the next chapter


	2. Such a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu finally gets to see Kouyou after so long and realizes that maybe there's a little bit of hope

Yuu woke up early in the morning as soon as his alarm rang off, programmed exactly one hour away from Yutaka arrival. He turned on the hot water and took a short but satisfying bath. After he got out, completely refreshed, the strong smell of coffee hit his senses and almost hypnotized him…it was weird though, he was completely sure that Takanori would never wake up this early.

After making sure for the umpteenth time that he was looking good in front of the mirror he went downstairs all the way to the kitchen. To his surprise, Takanori waited for him while making breakfast

-Hey- his deep voice filled the place  
-Hey- Yuu answered –What are you doing up this early?-  
-I couldn’t sleep-  
-That’s not a surprise after how drunk you were-  
-It wasn’t because of that-  
-Then?-

The blond expression fell into darkness like he was about to say the worst news

-I was thinking about Takashima-

Yuu felt even more surprised when he heard that

-You? Thinking about Kouyou? It has to be a joke-  
-It isn’t…I felt really bad when I heard about his…suicide attempt-

The raven-haired moved a few steps forward, sitting by the lonely table in the middle of the kitchen. He reached his hand to the coffee pot, trying to pour himself a cup until Takanori slapped his hand away with strength and Yuu ended up frowning.

-Is not ready yet. Are you in a hurry?-  
-Yeah. And you don’t have to hit me, I’m not a kid-  
-Sometimes you act like one-  
-Well I’m not…and if we talk about kids then you end up losing. You act like one 70% of the time and the remaning 30% you’re pretending you aren’t a kid-

Takanori sighed with frustration and continued with his rutine of preparing breakfast. Besides the coffee pot, he also made a bunch of pancakes with chocolate syrup: one of the things Yuu loved since he was a kid and that normally cheered him up no matter how angry he was. Takanori hoped that that hasn’t changed

Because Yuu was so much different from those days: he was so cheery and bright, jumping up and down every couch after running down the corridors, his loud laugh echoing through the house after watching those silly comedy shows. During his teenage years he blasted the speakers in his room with music of X-Japan and, some time after, with Hide…

But he eventually lost his childhood innocence; he saw how cruel the world could be and now he knew that this life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. He stopped laughing and started living in the memory of Kouyou Takashima, drowning himself in his own darkness until there wasn’t anything left but an empty shell of a man with cold sarcasm and one hell of a temper.

Takanori placed the pancakes with chocolate in front of Yuu with a cup of coffee at the side. He almost felt relieved when Yuu smiled

-My favorite breakfast huh?- he chuckled –Either this is pure blackmail or you have a perfect talent for making me smile-

The older man sat beside him in the last chair of the table.

-Yuu…we can’t keep up like this. Fighting forever and walking around the house like strangers-  
-Then stop the stupid comments about Kouyou-  
-I was drunk-  
-Being drunk is not an excuse for being an asshole-

Takanori just looked at him. Desperate times deserve desperate measures and he had to touch Yuu softest spot so he could convince him about the truth.

-Yuu…I love you…and I know that you know that-  
-Sometimes is hard to believe-  
-I’m telling the truth…you’re special for me and I only want the best for you-

Yuu, who had being eating all this time while talking with Takanori, left his silverware in the table before looking at the eyes of his father figure. He still can’t understand a lot of the things he does and maybe, just maybe, living by his side wasn’t enough to reveal whatever hid under his stoic features.

-Taka, I really don’t want to fight either. I want to live in complete peace with you because I love you too…but your actions make me doubt all that ‘love’ you say you have. You knew I was happy with Kouyou and you still kissed me…-

Now Takanori had a huge dilemma in his mind: He didn’t know if he should feel excited because this was the first time in years that Yuu called him “Taka” or if he should feel ashamed because he was about to reveal all of his feelings to the younger man.

-Yuu…I…- he hated the way his voice sounded so fragile and weak –I really planned to let you go on that day…I wanted you to be happy with Kouyou and live that joyful, perfect life he promised to you every day but…-

The raven-haired punched the table with moderate force, his face full of anger and sadness

-Stop fooling around Takanori! Why did you kiss me?!-  
-‘Cause I’m in love with you!-

The silence was strong after that, it suffocated both of them with such strength that it was unbearable. Takanori was the first one to break that silence

-I’ve been like that for years…I wanted to tell you until Takashima came around and fucked everything up-

Yuu was shocked, his wide-open eyes could tell everything above any kind of words and now the blond man felt like a teenage boy being grounded for getting home past curfew

-Don’t feel compromised for what I told you…you don’t have to say ‘yes’ nor treat me with pity. I just…I want you to know that it wasn’t my intention to take you away from Kouyou….after he saw us I tried to act like an asshole so he would think it was my fault, that I forced you to kiss me…I guess Takashima never trusted you-

_He trusted me…I trusted you too_

Yuu leaned back in his chair and played with his pancakes over and over. Takanori never showed any signs of a love deeper than the one they had…but maybe those signs were there all the time and the younger man just couldn’t see them.

-I’m telling you one more time Yuu- Takanori said when silence got heavier one more time –You don’t have to answer nor look at me with pity. I want the best things for you and if I can’t give them to you then you should look for it with someone else. Go on-

Just when the raven-haired wanted to say something, the sound of a powerful engine roared through the air followed by a loud horn. Yuu quickly grabbed his things and walked to the front door, Yutaka waited for him outside in one of the beautiful “spacecrafts” that Hellion made

-I’m sorry Takanori…we’ll talk about this later-

Takanori was left sitting in the table with the silence as his only companion and his mind as counselor

What would he do now?

__________________________________________________

The road to Kouyou house was a mix between 80’s hard rock and bad jokes

It seemed Yutaka loved to make bad jokes, he constantly came up with different puns and references to his favorite shows and Yuu just couldn’t stop laughing. The younger Takashima, without even knowing it, was helping him to lower down his anxious thoughts about the interview and the fact that he would be seeing Kouyou one more time.

They finally made it to the businessman house and entered. Standing right in front of the door to Kouyou office, Yuu took a deep breath. Yutaka placed his hands in both of his shoulders to try and infuse some confidence into him. His bright smile finally showed and Yuu felt a little better.

-Remember Yuu…he doesn’t remember anything. Be careful with your words and treat him like your boss. I trust you and I know you can do it-

The younger man only nodded

-Well…here goes everything I guess…-

Yuu knocked a few times in the door and received a soft “Come in” from the inside. With excessive care, like everything was made of porcelain, he opened the door and peeked his head inside. He couldn’t see more than an empty chair and a desk full of papers with a laptop. Yutaka gave him a light push and then left through the corridor

The raven-haired pushed the door a little bit further and the memories came at him like a violent tide: that day where he met the true darkness hiding inside Kouyou heart, those nights were they would talk about the past and all the things they lived through their childhood

-Eh? May I help you?-

Yuu completely ignored the question the minute he saw him

Kouyou was standing in one of the corners of his office in front of a bookshelf, ordering some of the books in there. Yuu felt like all the strength of his body suddenly floated away: He was alive…it wasn’t a lie, Kouyou was breathing right in front of him and he was alive…he was alive.

He had to hold back on his body and stop from running to him and give him a strong hug

It looked like age never went through him: his face looked the same, he didn’t grew taller and still had that slightly muscular body. His hair was longer, running all the way to his shoulders and slightly darker. But the biggest change were his eyes…so sweet and calm, absent of pain like the last time he saw him

_I don’t want to see you ever again_

Those words keep echoing inside Yuu mind but he pushed them back because that didn’t matter anymore, he didn’t want to remember that side of his Kouyou. He wanted to remember that time when they celebrated his birthday or their first kiss in a cold room of Hokkaido, being a partner in crime, that night where they made love for the first time and they kissed and traced their bodies like there was no tomorrow, when he promised to never hurt him…

-Good morning Mr. Takashima- Yuu did a small bow –My name is Yuu Shiroyama. I’m coming for the interview for Hellion salesman-

Kouyou didn’t answer, Yuu saw that he was checking him out from head to toe. Maybe he still had a little bit of memories left, maybe science was wrong and the heart really controlled the emotions…Yuu wanted to hold onto that with both hands and never let go.

Finally Kouyou smiled, a wide smile that Yuu rarely saw during their year as lovers. The older man left the book and walked closer to him, shaking his hand with strength

-Good morning Yuu- he said with some kind of excitement –Sit down please, we’ll start in a minute-

Yuu sat down in the first chair he could find in front of the desk. The papers on top had a bunch of vehicles designs while the computer reflected a statsheet full of numbers. Kouyou finished ordering the books in the shelf and quickly sat down on his own chair, almost falling in the process. Yuu chuckled slightly at his clumsiness

-Sorry for that- Kouyou laughed too –Well…Hellion salesman huh? Yutaka told me about you last night. You look really young-

The raven-haired leaned back on his chair feeling a bit embarrassed

-I’m not that young. I turned 26 in January-  
-Come on! You aren’t halfway through your life!-

Yuu smiled at the comment…this Kouyou was so cheery and friendly that he almost felt awkward with him

Kouyou closed his computer and placed the papers in top of another pile laying at the corner of the desk. Another one of the changes that Yuu could see in his dear businessman was the perfect order…Kouyou had the bad habit of leaving everything in a mess and then complaining that he couldn’t find anything

Finally the older man focused completely and, while playing with a pen, started with the interview

-Do you have any experience as a salesman Yuu?-  
-Yes I do. Since four years ago-  
-In which places?-  
-Uhm…only in one. It’s called Toxic, maybe you heard about it before-  
-Toxic huh? Well…it does ring a bell but I have no idea-

Yuu still had hope, he wanted to think that Kouyou still had something inside of him to remember even just a slight bit. Yutaka warned him about it but Yuu was a curious boy and he couldn’t stop himself

-Really? You went to an auction a while ago-  
-Are you sure?-  
-Yes! Takanori is the person that runs the auctions and he used to be the main salesman until some years ago when he choose me instead. Now he only handles the heavy paperwork…I know you can remember a bit about it-

Kouyou looked at him with a puzzled look until he eventually smiled and shook his head

-I’m sorry but my memory isn’t that good you know? There’s a lot of things I can’t remember…back to the topic at hand, Yutaka told me you’re extremely good at your position. Is that right?-  
-Well…so they said- Yuu smiled shyly –I guess so-  
-It would be great if I could see you in action. When is the next auction?-  
-We had one yesterday but we’re doing another the next week. You can come if you want-  
-Sounds great. Do you mind if we change numbers so it’ll be easier to call you this days?-

Kouyou pulled his phone out of his pocket and touched the screen a few times. Yuu did the same and they finally changed numbers, the conversation came to an abrupt halt.

-I’ll call you one of this days so you can tell me the hour of the auction okay Yuu? I like the idea of having a quick, helpful salesman like you and I know you wont disappoint me-  
-Of course not. I’ll try my best-

The businessman nodded a few times and the awkward silence strolled into the room. This time Kouyou broke the ice with a long sigh and a small hit to the desk with his hand

-Since this ‘interview’ ended so sudden…would you like to go for breakfast? We can talk about each other over there-

Yuu felt his cheeks explode in that exact moment but it brought a loud laugh out of Kouyou. Yuu was letting his feelings guide him and confuse his decisions, it wasn’t meant like that at least not now…

-I’m sorry if that sounded way too forward- said Kouyou, still laughing –There’s no bad intentions behind it. I just want to know you more since you’re a great candidate for this and I would love for you to get the spot-  
-Uhm…I…uhm…I’m sorry Mr. Takashima is just that…uhm-  
-Don’t worry Yuu. Let’s go, everything runs on me-

And the raven-haired knew that he could definitely love this new Kouyou more than the last  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is being too damn good and I'm enjoying my free time while writing this drama train
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. In his memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if time has gone by, Yuu still feels like he just met Kouyou at the auction
> 
> This time though, he also meets a suspicious person.

Kouyou no longer drove that beautiful Hellion in green and black

That was the first thing that Yuu noted while he saw the businessman garage. His new car was more…generic, it was a lot less exotic and had a dull color with a boring desing. Yuu thought that this surely was something made by Yutaka since he really tried to keep his brother out of the media suffocating radar.

Even when Kouyou car was no longer a ‘spacecraft’ it was still comfy and really pretty. The seats were covered with leather, so clean that it seemed like it wasn’t used before. The radio played one of the most popular stations and Kouyou had changed it several times during the trip, unable to find something that seemed good enough.

After some minutes on the road, they ended at a small café that never had the reputation of all those bigger places Yuu met when he was Kouyou boyfriend. The place was quiet, there was a television playing the news channel in the background and the usual noise coming from people talking: the soccer match last night, school, business, news around the world. The café had a big window right in the front and Kouyou quickly picked a spot right in front of the window. Once they were at the table they asked for something: Kouyou had a black coffee with a slice of cake while Yuu (after Kouyou insisted so much) had a moka with a croissant

The waiter went away a few minutes afte r

-So…- Kouyou started the conversation –What is your favorite hobbie?-  
-Uhm…I don’t know. I loved to play guitar some years ago but after I entered college and had a bunch of responsibilities I stopped playing. I guess my new hobby is watching series-  
-Isn’t that what everyone does?- Kouyou chuckled –I don’t blame you, there are great series lately-  
-I know right?! They’re great-  
-Personally I prefer books but sometimes is a great idea to watch something good-

_So you still like books…_

Yuu found himself looking straight to Kouyou eyes one more time. He was there physically and he hasn’t changed a bit but the raven-haired is completely sure that the man in front of him is someone else, someone he never saw before. Maybe if things were different…

And maybe Yuu remained watching Kouyou eyes for a long, long time since the brunette smiled gently at him before placing both hands on the table

-You know Yuu…I realized something since I was interviewing you in my house-  
-Oh yeah?- the boy smiled full of hope –What is it?-  
-You look at me with these eyes…how can I say it? They’re so full of love that I almost feel moved. Is there something wrong?-

Now the younger man was holding back the tears with all the strength of his heart and soul. Even if he reached for Kouyou right now it wasn’t completely sure if he remembered him or not. He couldn’t remember his family, the family that _saved_ him. What made him think that he would be remembered? Someone who ended up destroying him…

-I’m sorry…is just that you remind me a lot of someone-  
-Someone? May I ask who? I don’t want to be nosy-  
-Someone I love-  
-I see…does that person know about your feelings?-

Yuu lowered his gaze

-Is not that…that person went away some time ago and we’ve been apart, but I know he loves me and that we’ll see each other soon-

Kouyou listened closely without any expression on his face. Yuu knew it was because he was trying to comprehend all the feelings and not just the words in them

-I guess I long a lot for the day where we could be like this, drinking coffee and laughing at how stupid we were before getting apart- Yuu laughed softly –Even if we can’t retrieve those things we lived…I’m sure we can make new ones-

The waiter arrived with their orders, without saying a word he practically dumped the things on the table and left in a second

Kouyou still looked at Yuu

-When you and your love reunite I hope he makes you laugh a lot. You look a lot better with that smile-

Yuu lost hope suddenly came back to his body. He felt a big sensation of emptiness inside his heart but tried to hide it with another smile that Kouyou immediately copied. They talked about Yuu for almost two hours straight: his degree, his relatives, the experience acquired during all those years as seller and his relationship with Takanori until the raven-haired finally found his spot back in Kouyou small car

The businessman quickly offered him a ride and Yuu couldn’t complain because it felt like they were dating yet again, like they really were giving themselves a second chance and that sensation of pure protection made Yuu feel like he didn’t want to leave Kouyou side, never

-It was a pleasure meeting you, Yuu Shiroyama- Kouyou extended his hand one more time while Yuu stayed at the front door of Toxic- I’ll call you soon so I know about the auction-

Yuu softly shook his hand

-Sure, I’ll wait for that mister Takashima-  
-See you then. Take care-  
-You too-

Yuu saw him getting inside his car and then losing himself in the streets of the city. The raven-haired took a deep breath while he opened the door to Toxic, he didn’t want to deal with a drunk Takanori lying in the middle of the kitchen…he just wanted peace, he didn’t want any kind of feelings roaming in his mind.

The sound of Deep Purple ‘Highway Star’ coming out of Takanori office quickly reminded Yuu of the blonde serious love for music. He was blasting the speakers of his worn out radio

The young man entered the office just when Takanori was whistling part of the chorus

-Deep Purple? What happened to Ted Nugent?-  
-I don’t know, I’ll probably lost that record. How was your day?-  
-Well…I guess. Kouyou will come to the next auction by the way. He wants to see how good I am as a seller, he wants me to work at Hellion-

Takanori, who had been signing some papers, finally looked at him

-Wow. He still runs the company?-  
-No. Yutaka is the new CEO but Kouyou keeps up with the interviews-  
-I think you’re just fine Yuu. Selling is your best area-

The blond took a small remote from his desk and lowered the volume of his radio. He let out a frustrated sigh before taking a bunch of papers and giving them to Yuu

-Take a seat. I need you to check those papers-

Yuu did just that, he took one of the chairs lying around and sat beside Takanori. He couldn’t understand most of the things written there but his surprise was strong when he saw the enormous amount of money someone paid just a few weeks ago.

-Two millions?! Who pays two millions for a painting?-  
-That’s not all…do you see that thing over there?- Takanori pointed with a pen towards the corner where a big white sheet rested –That’s the painting that was sold, nobody has claimed it since then-

Yuu checked the document one more time trying to find the name of such generous/stupid person

-Who bought this Taka?-  
-Who knows, there’s no name anywhere. That day I was completely drunk so I don’t know who the fuck bought it but I’m completely sure I asked everyone of those persons to sign a no-refund policy…this guy didn’t even sign this he just paid for the painting-

Yuu gave up trying to figure everything out. He left the papers on top of the desk and lay back on his chair while looking at Takanori with a face full of worry and doubt

-We have to wait for someone to come-   
-I guess. Let’s hope he comes to the next auction and let’s also hope that Akira hasn’t sold anything under my name while I’m out-

Takanori came back to signing documents and Yuu look at his delicates strokes with the pen, always careful. The blond had a beautiful calligraphy almost perfect and it was kind of hypnotizing watching him write anything.

-Stop looking at me with all that curiosity- Takanori mumbled –You almost look like you were ten again-  
-Oh- Yuu exclaimed and then laughed –I remember how mad you got every time I came to your office-  
-Because you were a fucking hurricane and leaved everything looking like a mess-   
-Come on Taka…you know you love it-  
-That’s not true-

Yuu laughed and then pulled his chair closer to the blond man, so he could lay his head on the other shoulder. Takanori stopped signing documents and turned his head just a little bit

-I’m sorry for being so mean Taka…you don’t deserve that I treat you like that, you’ve done so much for me…a lot. I just want to be okay with you. I’m sorry if I can’t say ‘yes’ to your feelings now but you know I still love you and that you’re the most important person in my life, even more than Kouyou-

The blond heart shrank with pure warm and love

-Are you serious?-  
-Yes-  
-Is all right if you don’t feel anything for me…is not like I was expecting a positive answer but I’m glad I’m still someone for you. I thought you stopped loving me-  
-Come on Taka. Pigs will fly the day I stop loving you-  
-They do fly though…-  
-I said ‘pigs’! Not birds!-  
-Oh…-

 Yuu burst out laughing, clutching at his sides in the process. Takanori soon fell under the contagious laugh

_____________________

Days went by. The day of the new auction quickly came around

Yuu was sitting in one of the stools of the bar. He dressed with a typical black suit with matching tie and shoes and tied his hair into a small ponytail. Takanori sat just beside him with his usual red suit of every auction, black shoes and no tie with his hair slicked back

Akira cleaned the glasses and served some shots with ease. He took the most expensive whiskey from the counter and poured a half glass to Takanori, leaving it in front of him. The blond shook his head and pushed back the glass without saying anything else. Yuu quickly saw this and smiled…at least he was trying to get better.

The auction started half an hour later. Yuu took a deep breath before getting on the stage and starting everything…his eyes scanned around, it was a busy day but it still felt calm. He could see Kouyou sitting in the corner with Yutaka right at his side

Offer after offer, Yuu moved around the stage cheering the crowd and making his job. People were spending money like crazies and it seemed like Yuu taunts of “Are you gonna let this man leave with this price?” worked well enough time after time. Kouyou looked completely please with the development he saw while Yutaka smiled full of confidence

The end of the auction was close and the biggest price was just around the corner: a replica of one of Elvis Presley guitars with no estimated price. Yuu took it in his hands showing it to the public like it was gold

-All right ladies and gentleman…this is the biggest price of the night. What do you say if we start the offer at 100,000?-

A woman raised her hand

-150,000-  
-150,000 says the lady. Do I hear 170?-  
-180- a man almost screamed   
-The man just challenged me with 180 but I say 200. 200 anybody?-

Kouyou raised his hand

-250-  
-Mister Takashima just said 250. 250 in one…250 in two…-  
-300 Shiroyama kid- a silver haired man with deep beard rose from his seat in one of the tables closer to the stage –I say 300 for it-

Yuu squinted at him…for some reason he felt like he saw that man before, somewhere. His brain immediately tried to remember that auction where he met Kouyou after a perverted man tried to buy him however he couldn’t find anymore evidence

Takanori looked from a distance

-300 says the gentleman. 350 anybody?- complete silence -300 in one…300 in two…-  
-650-

Kouyou raised his voice one more time and the audience gasped collectively, the silver-haired man looked at him almost offended and with an exaggerated tone of voice complained

-650 mister Takashima? Are you serious?-  
-Pretty much sir- Kouyou said –After all…we’re talking about the King-  
-It seems like you really want that guitar-  
-Is only one offer and it still can be yours. Go on-

Yuu was left in silence and he was still running around the image of that man. Takanori, seeing that the boy looked off and nervous, made a hand sign for him to get down the stage while he took his place

-The highest offer is made by mister Takashima- Takanori said with his deep voice -650 in one…650 in two…-

The older man was left speechless and, with a look of disgust, sat down in his chair

-Sold to mister Takashima for 650,000-

The place filled with claps. Yuu was back at the bar

And then he saw why that man was so familiar: a silver ring decorating his middle finger on the right hand. The boy felt full of fear and he almost wanted to run towards Takanori just to seek protection

That man was back  

 

 

 


	4. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in his own past, Yuu finds the missing piece in his relationship with Takanori

Yuu heard the dulled sounds in the air

He felt a hand on his back and Akira suddenly showed up in his line of vision

-…okay?- the question came out incomplete and he couldn’t say anything

Akira made a hand gesture, Yuu could see how Takanori quickly ran towards him. Kouyou and Yutaka looked shocked. The rest of the crow flowed its way to the outside in slow motion, Yuu still couldn’t hear anything.

A pair of hands grabbed at his shoulders and shook him. His senses slowly came back to him until his body could see Takanori face clearly. Akira was looking from behind the bar counter while Kouyou and Yutaka kept their distances a few meters away from the spot.

-Where is he?!- Yuu exclaimed –Where is that man?-  
-What are you talking about?- Takanori raised one eyebrow –You mean the man from now? The old one?-  
-Taka…it was him- his eyes filled with tears –The silver haired man was that guy…I knew it was him because of his silver ring, I know you remember him Taka…I could see that ring-

Takanori remained in silence looking at Yuu with surprise and worry in his eyes. He immediately remembered the _guy_ Yuu was talking about and, by sheer insting, brought the younger man into a hug. Yuu quickly answered, crying in his chest and letting the sobs shake his body with force

The blond man looked back at Kouyou and Yutaka

-I know you’re worried and I’m really sorry that this didn’t end like we expected…could you come another day? I can’t be with you guys now-

Kouyou was the first one to talk

-Don’t worry Takanori. We come another day. Please, Yuu has my number so make sure to contact me as soon as he is okay…is not about the job but about him. I want to make sure he is okay-

Akira grunted and that made Takanori want to punch his brains out. The blond man nodded a few times before going back to Yuu

-Thank you Takashima. I keep you in touch-

The brothers turned around, mumbling something between them before going out through the front door like the rest of the people. Akira broke the silence in the middle of all the commotion

-And? Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?-  
-Fuck you Akira…not now-  
-I just wanna know why Yuu is like that-  
-Maybe some other time. It’ll be great if you leave, I need Yuu to be okay right now you get me? Stop messing around man-  
-Ugh…okay, see you tomorrow-

The other blond took his things from under the bar counter and, just like the last guests, left through the front door with a huge slam. Takanori pulled Yuu out of the hug and wiped out his tears with his thumbs trying to make him feel a little better right now. He was nervous…so nervous and it just wasn’t right

Takanori softly kissed him in the forehead

-Let’s go to sleep ok?-  
-I don’t want to sleep alone-  
-I never said you were sleeping alone- he smiled softly –Come on, there’s enough room in my bed-

Both of them walked towards the blond room. Takanori could understand why Yuu looked visibly shaken up: is been a really long time since the last time he saw _that guy_ like the younger man loved to call him. Takanori never knew his real name or his physical appearance, the only sign which he could identify him was a silver ring

Reflecting about those things, the owner of Toxic found out that the ‘silver haired man’ left the place as soon as the auction ended and didn’t have time to look at Yuu small crisis…maybe he was never there in the first place and the raven-haired confused him with someone else

That was the small hope in his heart

They finally got to the room and Yuu started getting rid of his heavy suit. Takanori pulled a pair of worn out pajamas from one of his drawers and placed them on the bed for him. The younger man, without saying anything else, picked up the clothes and walked to the bathroom before letting the shower run. Takanori dumped his own blazer to the floor and fell on the bed closing his eyes…

-Taka?-

The blond opened his eyes quickly after hearing Yuu voice

-You’re going to give me a heart attack…that’s what I call a quick shower-  
-Is been an hour in fact-  
-Really? Fuck…I closed my eyes for a bit and I end up in a coma- Yuu chuckled  
-So it seems-

The bed dipped with Yuu weight, the raven-haired snuggled close with Takanori and lay his head on his chest. The blond pulled him closer, combing his hair slowly and lulling him to sleep

-Let’s not think about this day ok? Is already over-

Silence covered the room and soon sleep consumed them both

_______________________________________

-What’s your name buddy?-  
-Huh?-  
-Your name…what’s your name? I’m Takanori. From now on we’re gonna live together-  
-Eh? You and I?-  
-That’s it-

He was barely ten years old. Yuu couldn’t understand much of his surroundings. He’s been hiding under a table while the horribly loud music blasted through the place and he felt nauseated from the mixed smell of smoke and alcohol. The night felt infinite before a pair of arms pulled him out his hideout and picked him up, covering his head with a sweater before walking somewhere. Yuu guessed it was on the street since the fresh air felt cool and sweet under his senses

He didn’t know how he landed in that sort of bar. He knew he was playing around with his bicycle before an unknown force pulled him to the ground, he lost consciousness and when he woke up he was laying in the ground and a big, nasty man pulled him to a room full of grown people. In a quick opportunity, Yuu ran under one of the tables so he would be safe

Now he could clearly see the man saving him

It was a young man, he couldn’t guess his age but was completely sure that he was in his mid twenties. His hair was long all the way to his shoulders in a blond natural color, his features seemed really pretty like he was a good-looking foreigner. His blue eyes were the most hypnotizing thing for the kid

Yuu looked at his savior a little too long and ‘Takanori’ (like he should be calling the man now) smiled widely from side to side

-Well? Did you find your name?-

The boy didn’t answer

-You know…you were like a flower blooming in the rubble on that filthy place…do you know the hollyhocks?- Yuu nodded –My mom loved those flowers and I think ‘Aoi’ would be the perfect name for you-

Out of the blue, the kid shook his head frantically from side to side. Now that he saw that the man was no danger at all and didn’t even think about hurting him, he felt completely safe. For the first time in a long time he felt safe and he also felt that his future was bright and certain

-My name can’t be Aoi…is a pretty name but I already have one. I’m Yuu-  
-Yuu? Only Yuu?-  
-Yuu Shiroyama-  
-Good, we’re no longer strangers Yuu. Pleased to meet you and sorry for covering your head like that while we were going out but you really wouldn’t like to see that place. Now we’re going to my home. Are you hungry? We could cook everything you like there-

While Takanori talked and talked, Yuu could only feel in complete peace. He locked his arms around the young man neck and lay his head on his shoulder softly

-Are you an angel? Mommy would always tell me how angels save people-

Yuu heard his laugh rumbling in his chest

-What makes you think that?-

The kid pulled back and traced his features with the tip of his fingers

-Your eyes are like the color of the sea and really, really pretty. You have this weird hair color and your voice sounds so…- Yuu placed a hand on his Adam apple –Come on say something-  
-Hi?-  
-Amazing! Is there something inside that makes you sound like that? Is much deeper than my daddy voice!-

Takanori laughed again and ruffled the kid hair

-I’m no angel Yuu, sorry for disappointing you. Let’s say that I just…found you-  
-That’s cool-

Yuu stopped talking after that and lay his head again on Takanori shoulders until they reached a small house in the corner of the a street at least half an hour later. Takanori placed him on the ground before opening the big door in the front and, before letting him in, showing the interior. The place was big…bigger than all the houses Yuu saw in his life. There was a big room full of sofas, a crystal table in the middle and two big bookshelves matching the decoration

Besides that room, Yuu could see a set of stairs leading to some sort of rooms and a small room near them that led to the kitchen

-Wow- Yuu mumbled –Do you live here Mr. Takanori?-  
-Drop the ‘Mr.’-  
-Do you live here Takanori?- the blond laughed at his remark  
-Yeah, this is where I live. Do you like it?-  
-Is huge! And you have a lot of books!-

Yuu ran towards one of the shelves and quickly pulled out all of the books only looking at their covers before dropping them in a messy pile on the floor. He got rid of his shoes and ran to one of the sofas jumping up and down in them, laughing joyfully at the feeling

-Is awesome! Is awesome! Am I really going to live here Takanori?!-  
-Watch out Yuu, get down here-   
-I’m sorry- he quickly sat down –Your house is really pretty…I’m going to live here?-

The sudden change was almost comical

-Yeah. We’re going to live here for now. Tomorrow we’ll find a place to make our workplace and then we look for a bigger house. One that has a backyard so you can play baseball, do you like baseball Yuu?-  
-Yeah! I’m great at batting!-  
-Sounds great. Come here, let’s go and make dinner. What do you want to eat?-  
-Can I pick something?-  
-Of course-  
-I want ramen!-

Yuu looked totally excited while he helped Takanori with the making of a spicy curry (because ‘is healthier’ said the blond man) The kid sat on top of the only table in the kitchen while he slowly learned how he should place all of the ingredients and cut the vegetables with care. He kept watching his savior: Takanori said he was no angel, that he just found him…but Yuu knew that Takanori was a great person and he didn’t want to get away from him

They ate the curry together an hour later after making it. Yuu ended up eating way more than expected since, as he told Takanori, it was the first time in a while that he ate anything. Takanori quickly understood that the kid had no sense of time between the ‘somebody knocked me out of my bicycle’ and the ‘a fatty woke me up with a bang’

Bath time arrived. Yuu showered by himself even when Takanori told him he could help a bit. He changed into a pair of comfier clothes (that were too big for him since they all belonged to Takanori). The blond man then gave him a room with a huge bed, a TV that was two or three times bigger than the one he had and a desk…it was like a dream come true

Takanori tucked him to bed and Yuu enjoyed the feeling of clean sheets smelling like flowers. Takanori told him about his own room and how he could call him no matter the hour, he turned off the lights and then left

However, Yuu couldn’t sleep a bit

Takanori was great but he missed his mom and dad…where were they? He was also sure that the city from now wasn’t the one where he lived, he couldn’t recognize anything and it was gigantic…he was scared, really scared. What if Takanori was just being kind so he could make him go back with the nasty fat man? He didn’t want to be here, he wanted his parents and hug them tight…

Yuu got rid of the sheets and got down from the bed opening the door of his room and walking towards Takanori room before knocking softly and getting inside. The young man wasn’t sleeping even when a good amount of hours just passed since he placed him in bed…he had a bunch of papers and pencils around the bed

-What’s wrong? Wanna go to the bathroom?- Yuu shook his head –What’s wrong then?-  
-I miss mommy and daddy-

After saying this his eyes filled with tears and he started crying, he wasn’t shouting or throwing a tantrum like most of the kids but it still looked like an awful sight. Takanori could see him thanks to the little small lamp on the table beside his bed. He gathered all the things in the bed and placed them on the table before getting close to Yuu and picking him up

They both lay in the bed a few moments after, tucked under the sheets

-Have you ever made a pinky promise Yuu?-  
-No, never-  
-All right. Raise your finger and let’s make one now-

The kid pulled his hand from under the covers and raised his finger, locking it tight with Takanori

-I promise I’ll take care of you ok? I’ll protect you from all those things that scare you and the guys you saw at the bar. I also promise to look for mommy and daddy-

Yuu wiped his tears with his free hand and smiled widely before nodding full of confidence

-I’ll promise I’ll take care of you too Taka! We’ll live together forever even if we find mommy and daddy!-

Takanori only smiled


End file.
